


How far can we venture tonight?

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: "Mao-kun is such a naughty boy, hm."





	How far can we venture tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO WRITE THIS ONE SINCE DAY ONE  
> But I. can't write smut. So. here you go, a half assed attempt on sexy time.
> 
> Also this one is inspired by Hatsune Miku's Romeo to Cinderella.

Isara Mao wouldn't recommend dating a vampire to anyone.

"Ahh, Rei-chan... Wait, stop it..."

He can't decide if it's a heaven or hell. Mao's grip on Rei's hips tighten as the older boy nibble on his ear, the other hand too busy stiffling his moan. Rei attacked him right after he open the door, not even waiting until Mao lock the door. He did it somehow, but Rei just won't let go. Mao's rule of 'no touching from two days before a live' is too much for him, probably.

"Shh, Mao-kun, keep your voice down. You don't want your parents to know that you're playing around with the big bad Rei, right?" It got a giggle from Mao, who (finally) forced Rei to stop biting him. He pushed Rei to lay on his bed, then sit on the other boy's lap.

"Yeah, they've been really annoying lately. Ritsu isn't helping either, he somehow manage to irk my parents when I'm busy." It's a mystery Mao couldn't solve, and Ritsu won't tell him either. Well, it doesn't matter since his parents dislike the Sakumas already. They think Ritsu is weighing him down (quite literally) and Rei is too much of a bad boy to hang around with.

"Well, at least they don't forbid you to meet me, right?" Laying under Mao didn't stop Rei from groping him, hand slipping under his shirt and touching everything he could reach.

"They did." Rei stopped his movement at that, waiting for Mao to finish with a questioning stare. Mao grinned, loving the way Rei look a little anxious behind his cool facade. "I told them yes, but I still invite you to my room anyway."

"Mao-kun is such a naughty boy, hm." Rei pull his shirt to kiss his lips, complete with little bites here and there. It's like Rei want to play around, feeling him up but never close enough to where it really matter. If Mao thought being on top of Rei will give him advantage, then he's wrong. Rei got full control over him.

"Nah, my parents are just way too soft. They don't really care, just want to disapprove everything I do." It annoyed him, how his parents keep spoiling his sister while doing nothing but restricting him. If they want to abandon him, why being half assed doing it? "Also, don't it feels like we're Romeo and Juliet, with all the forbidden love stuff?"

"Romeo didn't get to fuck Juliet before their death." Of course Rei only think about sex even on moment like this. Mao don't really care, though. He enjoy being Rei's sexual toy.

"You haven't fuck me either?" His grin widened, because it sounds like he's challengin Rei and he know the older boy won't back down from it. He's tired of jerking each other off, bored of sleeping his bliss off. It's time to ask for more.

"Will I get to, tonight?" Rei's hand finally touch Mao' crotch, and he have to stiffle his moan. Rei got slim long fingers, and Mao's lying if he say it doesn't feel good. No, he still got to bait Rei. Maybe finally he could feel the other inside him.

"We'll see."

"Oh, your parents will be so angry if they know what you're doing."

"Let's not talk about my parent while we're at it?" Rei can't resist his pout, and it proved to be effective as the older boy flipped them over. He laughed at the face Rei made. His arms are restrained above his head, but Mao doesn't feel like he's vulnerable. It just made him want Rei's touch more.

Ah, looks like Mao got himself in trouble.

Not like he mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Reichi with this song since Eichi's VA sang it, but I'm a softy for ReiMao. Thank you.


End file.
